robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat I
Round 1 The Grim Reaper vs Killer Carrot 2 vs ICU vs R.O.C.S. TG's thoughts The Grim Reaper might actually get through this one without resorting to a judges decision. ROCS comes off as frail, and I think that although not to the standards of Dominator or Terrorhurtz, ICU's axe might be able to hit something vital, and Killer Carrot or The Grim Reaper would dispatch it with a flip. This leaves The Grim Reaper to attack someone of its choice (the Grim Reaper has only ever fought invertible machines) which may be crucial. Based on Killer Carrot 2 being able to self-right and ICU not, I'll back Killer Carrot 2 and The Grim Reaper. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts The Grim Reaper is quite hard; Storm 2 couldn't even KO it no matter how hard it slammed. I don't see how it could be in danger from any of the robots here. Also goingstrong in this battle, ROCS, its crusher is pretty decent, and its toilet-plunger srimech is reliable. That leaves it free to go after Killer Carrot 2, who's made no effort whatsoever to protect its wheels. Chomp. ICU, if flipped upside-down and not sideways, can't self-right, and that seems like a pretty likely scenario with two flippers in play. ROCS and Grim Reaper through. Helloher's Thoughts The Grim Reaper is an interesting robot, I think, dominating Gyrobot, but losing out to Storm 2 last time. This time, the seeded bot flips Killer Carrot, snd I don't fancy its flipper for self-righting, so it's out. Meanwhile, ROCS attacks ICU, but the all seeing robot is too strong for it and pushes it into the pit. Grim Reaper through with ICU. 'Helloher (talk) 05:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Hmm, this is a tough one. OK, I can see The Grim Reaper going safely through here, but as for the other three....we're basically dealing with decent weapons coupled to weak armour and/or exposed parts. I can see it going to a Judges Decision, but after that, goodness knows. My gut instinct tells me the most likely to go through with Grim Reaper would be Killer Carrot, but I really wouldn't know. CBFan 06:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hmm, I reckon ROCS crushes into Killer Carrot 2. Grim Reaper flips ICU a few times, then ICU breaks down. Killer Carrot gets a flip on ROCS which self-rights. Judges Decision, ROCS and Grim Reaper go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Supernova vs Chip vs Metalis vs Barber-Ous: TG's thoughts Supernova would probably knock out Metalis and Barber-Ous in a few blows, allowing itself and Chip to go through. Chip's a bit lower than Supernova's disc, so it may actually survive, unlike the other two. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Let's start by getting the obvious out of the way: Metalis's weapons are shoddy. Way too slow to catch anything, and even if it could, they're all invertible. Barber-ous is powerful, but I just don't think a plastic shell is what you want to bear when going into combat against two spinning discs. Barberous and Metalis get annihilated, Supernova and Chip go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Agree with TG's reasoning. Chip and Supernova through. Helloher (talk) 05:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Can someone tell me how Metalis made it INTO the arena? Heh, only joking, but it's not going to put up much of a fight. It's between Chip and Barber-Ous, and I go for Chip to go through because Supernova is going to cause some major damage to Barber-Ous' plastic armour. So, going with the rest of the crowd, Supernova and Chip through. CBFan 06:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Metalis could... wait no its ripped open by Barber-Ous. Supernova destroys Chip as it see the other spinning disc as a bigger threat. Barber-Ous and Supernova go through. Of course Chip is going through as it has more votes. :PLlamaman201 (talk) 17:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *The Grim Reaper: 5 *Killer Carrot 2: 2 *ICU: 1 *R.O.C.S.: 2 *Supernova: 5 *Metalis: 0 *Chip: 4 *Barber-Ous: 1 Judges Decision. RA2 picked ROCS, but Helloher picked ICU, which means his vote is discounted. ROCS goes through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 The Grim Reaper vs Chip TG's thoughts Chip is less than potent, so I think The Grim Reaper pins it on a side wall. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I'll go one better than TG and say Chip gets thrown out. CBFan 09:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Don't rate Grim Reaper's flipper one bit, but the seed will go through on judges. Not like that has ever happened before. 'Helloher (talk) 17:11, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts The Grim Reaper flips Chip OotA. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts We never got to see much of Chip's disc, so I'll assume its power was just adequate. With that said, Grim Reaper simply flips it, staying on top till the judges' decision. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:21, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Supernova vs R.O.C.S. TG's thoughts Shredded. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Either Supernova is going to trash R.O.C.S. or break down. But I think Supernova stands more of a chance. CBFan 09:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Destroyed. 'Helloher (talk) 17:11, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I want ROCS o go through! But it won't Supernova is too powerful, Supernova goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Normally Supernova's recoil would be troublesome, but not here, when Rocs doesn't even have any armour for Supernoav to bounce off of. I will go with the crowd on this one and send Supernova through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:21, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Final The Grim Reaper vs Supernova TG's thoughts When I first formed the idea of a Series 8, I saw Supernova tearing welts in The Grim Reaper. I stand by my thoughts, and back Supernova to make the finals. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts No judges decision for Grim Reaper, Supernova's disc rips into it and immobilises it. Supernova go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Supernova is presented with a simple victory. 'Helloher (talk) 15:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts This is NOT going to end well for The Grim Reaper. If you're against a robot like Supernova, you can't hope to hold on to a judges decision. You need to beat it there and then. CBFan 17:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Maybe it's because of the flashy paintjob, but Grim Reaper's armour looks somewhat delicate. And its wheels stick out of the top, tsk tsk. Supernova tears up The Grim Reaper, and proves that it's not easy being green. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Supernova After three heat finals and five failed campaigns, the robot from Sri Lanka goes on to the semifinal. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :You mean two Heat Finals and a runner-up in the World Series. However I'm thrilled, because if no one else has noticed, Supernova's heat lines up against Spawn Again's heat in the semis. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Right my bad, I was counting Oblivion 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't you mean ONE heat final? It crashed out in Round 1 of S5 and S7. CBFan 17:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It could be seen as 3 heat finals team wise, Series 2, 6 and now 8 I guess. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Right, I don't know what's up with me toady, my roommates are the one who get slammed on the weekends, not me. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Bahahahaha. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC)